


A 32 cm da te

by nemi23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Presents, Sex Talk, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams, World Map
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemi23/pseuds/nemi23
Summary: I suoi regali, però, sono semplicemente una tragedia.Iwaizumi si sente a disagio tanto a buttarli via quanto a tenerli in casa. Oikawa sembra faccia apposta a scegliere gli articoli più imbarazzanti e ridicoli che possa trovare. Visti gli ultimi due, un paio di slip con il logo della UCLA – quale diamine di università stampa il proprio logo su delle mutande? – e una miniatura di una spiaggia di Malibù con tanto di palme e nudisti, lui non è per niente ansioso di scoprire cosa sia quest’ultimo, specie dopo l’avviso del suo fidanzato di aspettarsi come pacco un cubo di cartone di un metro di lato. In definitiva, sperava che venisse fermato alla dogana o perso da qualche parte dalla California al Giappone.§Pesa. Ecco il primo indizio, scoperto mentre lo trasporta su per tre piani, fino al suo alloggio. Non conterrà lingotti d’oro, ma nemmeno un cuscino di piume. Insieme alla sacca piena dei libri e degli appunti universitari, riesce a fargli dolere le braccia una volta arrivato in cima.§~ …Pronto? ~ sente la voce strascicata dal ricevitore.«Iwa-chan, buongiorno.» risponde con voce deliziata, poi aggiunge con tono ben più spiccio «Accendi il computer, apri Skype e togliti le mutande.»
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 15
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	1. Prima parte

«Pronto?»

_~ Iwa-chan, è arrivato il pacco? ~_

Hajime alza gli occhi al cielo così marcatamente da farsi male. L’insistenza di Oikawa gli fa male. Da tre settimane ormai, quella frase ha sostituito qualsiasi forma di saluto nelle loro chiamate ed è diventata la priorità massima.

«Sì, è arrivato.» ammette attraverso il microfono del telefono. Il fantomatico pacco è arrivato, dopo chilometri e chilometri di viaggio, trasportando l’ancor più fantomatico regalo che l’altro ragazzo gli ha comprato a Los Angeles.

_~ Oh, era ora! Lo hai aperto? ~_

Sente l’entusiasmo vibrare nella voce di Tooru, appena distorta dal ricevitore, e non riesce a ricambiare lo stato d’animo. Gli manca, ovviamente, gli manca _tantissimo_ e si giocherebbe un ginocchio per poterlo avere davanti, ora, appoggiato alla ringhiera del terrazzo dell’università, mentre china la testa all’indietro e gli dedica un sorriso sornione. I suoi regali, però, sono semplicemente una tragedia.

Iwaizumi si sente a disagio tanto a buttarli via quanto a tenerli in casa. Oikawa sembra faccia apposta a scegliere gli articoli più imbarazzanti e ridicoli che possa trovare. Visti gli ultimi due, un paio di slip con il logo della UCLA* – quale diamine di università stampa il proprio logo su delle mutande? – e una miniatura di una spiaggia di Malibù con tanto di palme e nudisti, lui non è per niente ansioso di scoprire cosa sia quest’ultimo, specie dopo l’avviso del suo fidanzato di aspettarsi come pacco un cubo di cartone di un metro di lato. In definitiva, sperava che venisse fermato alla dogana o perso da qualche parte dalla California al Giappone.

«Ancora no.» risponde alla domanda dell’altro.

_~ …Perché no? ~_

«Perché sono ancora in facoltà. Sono le tredici qua da noi, ricordi?»

_~ E come fai a essere così sicuro che è arrivato il pacco? ~_

Quanto può essere petulante a volte. La sua insistenza non fa che peggiorare i presentimenti di Hajime.

«Mi è arrivata la notifica sul cellulare.» e poi, perché non ha intenzione di passare la pausa pranzo a parlare di quel maledetto pacco. «Sei tornato a casa?»

Sa che, secondo il fuso orario, dovrebbe aver finito da poco gli allenamenti serali.

_~ Sì, stavo giusto per prepararmi la cena. Oggi ci hanno fatto davvero sgobbare, ho a malapena la forza di tenere in mano il coltello! ~_

Iwaizumi passa il resto del tempo prima delle lezioni pomeridiane al telefono, a sentire il suo ragazzo lamentarsi dei programmi estenuanti, dei termini tecnici americani che ancora gli risultano difficili, del nuovo preparatore atletico che è perfino più cinico e stronzo di quello precedente e degli schiacciatori della squadra che, a suo dire, sono tutti incompetenti.

_~ Avessi visto come ha mancato la mia alzata il numero 3, e dovrebbe essere un titolare! Sinceramente mi chiedo come abbiano fatto a entrare in una squadra prestigiosa come… ~_

Ad Hajime quasi dispiace per quei poveri sconosciuti, così bistrattati dal fidanzato. Non prende per oro colato ogni parola di Oikawa, si è informato per conto suo e sa che la USC Bruins** vanta un attacco spettacolare.

_~ … Non sono certo come te. Non posso contare su nessuno, come contavo su di te. ~_

È consapevole che in realtà i giocatori professionisti di cui sparla tanto Tooru lo farebbero sfigurare, però le sue parole sono un pizzicore piacevole all’altezza dello stomaco, un piccolo promemoria sul posto che occupa nella vita dell’altro. Quella buffa e palese farsa stempera l’amarezza di non essere più lui a ricevere le sue alzate.

“Manca anche a me. Mi manca schiacciare quella palla. Voglio chiamarla e guardarti mentre, senza esitazione, ti affidi a me.” Vorrebbe rispondere, ma non porterebbe a nulla di buono. Sono già scesi a patti con quell’aspetto della loro relazione a distanza: rimarcare ciò che non possono fare li farà solo soffrire, devono invece concentrarsi su ciò che hanno e tenerlo vivo.

La conversazione termina con lo scadere del tempo e la richiesta di una nuova chiamata quando Iwaizumi potrà avere il pacco tra le mani.

«Saranno le due di notte da te, quando tornerò a casa.» protesta, percorrendo in fretta il corridoio verso l’aula, dove ha già visto entrare il professore. «Senti, lo apro e ti scrivo un messaggio, ok? Devo andare. Pensa a riposarti, ora.»

Vorrebbe poter dire che, nel momento in cui ha preso posto tra i primi banchi della classe, la sua mente si è focalizzata su Economia aziendale e nient’altro, buttando fuori a pedate qualsiasi pensiero non pertinente. Sì, vorrebbe tanto poter dire non aver più pensato al pacco, ma non è abituato a raccontar balle, specialmente a se stesso. Curiosità, timore, piacere ed esasperazione si sono mescolate dentro di lui per tutto il tempo, distraendolo da una materia poco interessante di per sé.

Girando le chiavi nella serratura del portone dell’appartamento, con la stanchezza mentale che pesa sugli occhi e la cinghia della borsa che gli sega la spalla, si scopre sollevato, senza sorpresa, perché presto potrà venire a capo di quel mistero. Il famoso regalo, imballato e giusto un pelo ammaccato, lo aspetta sotto le cassette della posta, nell’ingresso dell’edificio, impossibile da non vedere.

Pesa. Ecco il primo indizio, scoperto mentre lo trasporta su per tre piani, fino al suo alloggio. Non conterrà lingotti d’oro, ma nemmeno un cuscino di piume. Insieme alla sacca piena dei libri e degli appunti universitari, riesce a fargli dolere le braccia una volta arrivato in cima.

“Togliamoci subito questo dente” si dice, appena messo piede in casa. Lascia giacca e borsa su una sedia e si dirige in cucina, dove deposita il pacco sul tavolo e recupera un paio di forbici.

Solleva il coperchio della scatola con decisione. Polistirolo, non riesce a vedere altro. Spera non ci sia della porcellana con stampata la faccia di Oikawa lì dentro. Scava in quel mare di pezzetti e intravede qualcosa di ben più solido. Afferrando quel manico in legno, solleva un’intera sagoma sferica avvolta nel pluriball***, spandendo polistirolo per tutta la cucina. Nonostante l’involucro di plastica, la forma caratteristica gli fa capire subito cosa tiene in mano.

È un mappamondo, realizza mentre rimuove l’imballaggio, un normale mappamondo, anche di un certo pregio vista la pesantezza e il sostegno in legno finemente lavorato. Le Nazioni sono dettagliate e colorate con tinte calde e opache, in un effetto un po’ retrò. Perplesso e sorpreso – di tutte le ipotesi che si è costruito nella mente in quelle settimane, non si è minimamente avvicinato a una cosa del genere – fa girare la sfera e così gli salta all’occhio un dettaglio che stona su tutto il resto.

Sulla West Coast degli Stati Uniti, sopra quella che intuisce sia Los Angeles, c’è appiccicato un adesivo molto sgargiante e molto infantile di qualcuno che non può essere altri che Tooru Oikawa. Tooru, stilizzato e disegnato in versione animata, con la testa due volte più grande del corpo, che gli fa una linguaccia e il segno della vittoria.

Il sopracciglio di Iwaizumi scatta verso l’alto in un movimento del tutto incontrollato, mentre osserva quella ridicola e fedele rappresentazione del suo fidanzato. “Come se avessi bisogno di un mappamondo per ricordarmi che sei a più di ottomila chilometri da me” pensa, picchiettando la testa del mini-Oikawa con un dito.

E poi quel dito segue la linea che parte da Los Angeles, una linea che non fa parte del disegno originale, venuta fuori dalla punta spessa di un pennarello nero. La segue per tutto l’Oceano Pacifico fino in Giappone, salta da Occidente a Oriente in pochi centimetri, dove lo attende un altro adesivo, questa volta di se stesso. È un Iwaizumi imbronciato, nello stesso stile del primo, con le minuscole braccia incrociate e l’espressione scura e concentrata.

Normalmente avrebbe avuto da ridire su quel particolare – indossando proprio quella faccia contrariata e, di nuovo, veritiera – ma più dello sticker, in questo caso è interessato alla linea nera che li lega insieme e alla scritta che l’accompagna. Poche parole che riempiono la distesa blu, scritte nell’inconfondibile calligrafia di Tooru. _Sono solo 32 cm._

Il suo stupido, romantico ragazzo; che compra mappamondi dall’aria costosa, li vandalizza con adesivi e scritte di pennarelli indelebili e glieli manda con la posta internazionale. Per sentirsi vicini.

È un regalo strano, come gli altri, perché Oikawa ha l’avversione per i pensieri ordinari e banali. Non riesce a dire semplicemente “vorrei toglierti le mutande”, “vorrei che fossi qui su questa spiaggia con me”, “vorrei essere accanto a te”. Eppure riesce ad emozionarlo.

Nella sicurezza della solitudine della sua casa, Hajime si permette un sorriso felice ed entusiasta.

Fa ordine in cucina, raccogliendo il polistirolo che ha ricoperto il pavimento e lasciando il mappamondo sul tavolo, in bella mostra, un promemoria confortante. Recupera il cellulare da dentro la borsa, mentre svuota anche quella del carico della giornata.

 _~ Hai ragione. Non siamo mai stati così vicini. ~_ digita e invia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * La UCLA è la sigla con cui è conosciuta la squadra di pallavolo maschile della University of California, Los Angeles. Per inciso, quella in cui è stato preso Oikawa.  
> ** USC Bruins è un altro nome con cui è nota la UCLA.  
> *** Il pluriball è l’imbottitura di plastica a bolle.  
> Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta! Nel prossimo capitolo il seguito, più a “luci rosse”, dal punto di vista di Oikawa.


	2. Seconda parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci spostiamo dall’altra parte del Pacifico, dal punto di vista di Oikawa. Abbandoniamo anche le note sentimentali del primo capitolo per dei momenti un po’ più bollenti! Buona lettura!

Oikawa prova un’istintiva antipatia per Los Angeles. Non può farci niente e la città di certo non se la merita, con i suoi grattacieli imponenti e le numerose attrazioni, ma niente di tutto questo sarà mai paragonabile al tranquillo viale di casa sua, in Giappone, percorso innumerevoli volte a passo lento, al fianco del suo Iwa-chan.

La lontananza fa schifo. Si sente una delle protagoniste dei romanzi rosa che tanto piacciono a sua madre, divisa tra carriera e sentimenti, cercando disperatamente un modo per convivere con entrambi. È una sensazione che odia.

L’imponente edificio della Biblioteca di Ricerca è tutto ciò che può osservare fuori dalla finestra, sdraiato sul suo letto. Neanche uno spicchio di cielo mattutino, solo quell’ammasso di mattoni, vetrate e caratteri cubitali, a ricordargli di essere solo in terra straniera.

Si rigira sul materasso con un grugnito e seppellisce la faccia nel cuscino. Sta facendo il melodrammatico, ne è consapevole, ma è quello il problema delle rarissime mattinate senza lezioni e allenamenti: senza niente a tenerla impegnata, la sua mente vaga e, inevitabilmente, si deprime. Normalmente, combatte quella deriva con lo shopping compulsivo, in particolare con doni specifici da spedire a Iwaizumi. E, con questa considerazione, ricorda il perché ora non sta vagando per le vie del centro con il portafogli pronto a essere alleggerito: il suo portafogli è già leggero.

Tooru allunga una mano fuori dal piumino, fino al comò lì vicino, tastandone la superficie in cerca del cellulare. Ieri sera Hajime dovrebbe aver ricevuto il suo ultimo pacco. Ricevuto, scartato e adorato il regalo che con tanto amore gli ha confezionato; e soprattutto, dovrebbe avergli scritto, come ha promesso.

Così è, un breve e criptico messaggio lampeggia su metà dello schermo. Non basta certo quello a soddisfare le sue aspettative e fa partire subito una videochiamata, impaziente di vedere la faccia imbarazzata di Iwaizumi, innamorato e scazzato, come solo lui riesce a dimostrare con uno sguardo. Al terzo squillo a vuoto, realizza che non gli risponderà: sono le tre di notte nel suo paese natio.

Con uno sbuffo scocciato, chiude la chiamata e mette da parte il telefono. Oggi non ha nessuna intenzione di aspettare fino a sera per la sua gratificazione, riproverà a contattarlo subito dopo pranzo, così da beccarlo con un po’ di fortuna appena sveglio.

Passa il resto della mattina a gingillarsi sul letto, spulciando tra i vari social sul computer, facendo lo sforzo di alzarsi solo per una veloce capatina in bagno. Annoiato, sperando che le lancette sull’orologio attaccato alla parete si spostino più in fretta, fa scivolare una mano nelle mutande, toccandosi pigramente. Valuta se mettere su anche un porno e realizza che lui e il suo fidanzato non si danno da fare insieme da un paio di settimane ormai. Non fanno sesso, per mancanza di contatto fisico propriamente detto, da mesi e mesi – una quantità di tempo a cui si sforza di non pensare, per la sua sanità mentale – però hanno scoperto le gioie del sexting* e soprattutto un nuovo, meraviglioso utilizzo della webcam.

Si costringe a ritirare la mano e farsi passare momentaneamente la voglia. Ha deciso che, oltre alla faccia rossa d’imbarazzo di Hajime, vuole vedere anche quella congestionata per l’eccitazione. Spera che il suo fidanzato non abbia lezioni quella mattina, perché glie le farà saltare tutte.

Dopo un pranzo striminzito, ricavato da vari avanzi in frigo, consumato in fretta, Oikawa decide che ha aspettato abbastanza. Compone il numero di Iwaizumi a memoria sul cellulare, mentre sul portatile apre Skype e autorizza l’app a utilizzare la webcam.

L’altro ragazzo risponde dopo abbastanza squilli da fargli perdere il conto, cosa che gli fa tamburellare le dita sul pc, impaziente.

_~ …Pronto? ~_ sente la voce strascicata dal ricevitore.

«Iwa-chan, buongiorno.» risponde con voce deliziata, poi aggiunge con tono ben più spiccio «Accendi il computer, apri Skype e togliti le mutande.»

L’assoluto silenzio dall’altra parte gli fa temere che il suo ragazzo si sia di nuovo addormentato o che non si sia proprio svegliato. Quando l’assenza di risposta si protrae, Tooru controlla che non sia caduta la linea.

«Pront-»

_~ Che diavolo vai blaterando, Shittikawa? ~_

«Iwa-chan.» lo chiama, ringalluzzito. «Per favore, accendi il computer. Sono su Skype, connettiti anche tu.»

~ Stiamo già parlando, perché devo accendere il computer? ~

«Per favore.» ripete «Voglio vederti, dai. Chiudo la chiamata, tu apri Skype.»

Non sa se quel sorvolamento sul “togliti le mutande” sia voluto o semplicemente Hajime non ci ha fatto caso, ancora assonnato. Unito all’improvviso desiderio di usare la webcam, Oikawa spera che il suo ragazzo abbia inteso.

Attende, sistemandosi meglio sul letto, che l’avviso di chiamata compaia sullo schermo del pc, adagiato davanti a sé sul materasso. Di nuovo, quando il silenzio supera in lunghezza la sua pazienza, fa per richiamare l’altro, offeso che lo abbia ignorato, ma una notifica lo blocca giusto in tempo. Iwaizumi compare sullo schermo, nella penombra della sua camera, con addosso una maglietta sgualcita, i capelli appiattiti su un lato della testa e l’espressione di uno fuori dalle grazie di Dio. 

_~ Hai idea di che ore siano qui? ~_

«Iwa-chan, ti è piaciuto il mio regalo?» gli parla sopra, cercando di rabbonirlo con quell’argomento. L’aspetto dissoluto ce l’ha già, ora deve solo lavorarselo un po’ per quanto riguarda l’umore.

E, come sperato, le rughe sulla fronte si appianano appena, lo sguardo si dirige per un attimo alla sua destra, dove Oikawa sa esserci la porta della sua stanza, e il labbro inferiore finisce deliziosamente intrappolato tra i denti.

Hajime grugnisce un assenso e torna a fissarlo, sembra indeciso su quanto sbottonarsi in tal senso, ma Tooru ancora una volta gli dà un incentivo. 

«Vorrei tu fossi qui, a qualche centimetro da me.» parla con tono confidenziale, sporgendosi verso lo schermo.

_~ Ti sono vicino, pensavo fosse quello il senso del regalo. ~_

«Ma adesso ti voglio davvero vicino. Voglio _sentirti_. Vicino. _Addosso_.» si sforza di inserire quanta più malizia e cattive intenzioni in quelle frasi.

Se Iwaizumi ha inteso, non ne dà segno. Continua a guardarlo con l’espressione intontita di chi è stato appena strappato dal sonno e le membra rilassate come solo otto ore di incoscienza consecutive possono darti.

«Voglio fare sesso, Iwa-chan.» sbotta infine, esasperato.

_~ Sì, lo avevo capito. ~_

Il suo ragazzo sospira. Sospira – e la cosa scoccia tantissimo Tooru: si sospira davanti a una tazza rotta, non alla prospettiva di vedere il proprio fidanzato farsi una sega pensando a te – e getta un’occhiata alla sveglia lì vicino.

_~ Abbiamo circa una mezz’ora, poi devo prepararmi. ~_

«Staremo qui finché non sarò soddisfatto.» ribatte lui, determinato. «Quando mi avrai fatto venire, potrai andare.»

Questa presa di posizione sembra scuotere Hajime dal suo torpore. Si fronteggiano con lo sguardo, nessuno dei due intenzionato a cedere terreno all’altro. Poi, Oikawa fa scivolare una mano sotto la t-shirt e risale sul petto, portando il tessuto su con essa.

Sta giocando sporco? Non gliene importa un accidente. Il suo ragazzo funziona a incentivi, è un pilastro molto meno irremovibile di quanto tutti credano, va scalfito poco a poco con colpi mirati e si sgretola neanche fosse gesso. Prende ad accarezzarsi la pelle senza distogliere gli occhi e, ogni volta che le pupille dell’altro guizzano più in basso, è una piccola vittoria.

«Vuoi che me la tolga?» chiede, giocando con l’orlo teso. «O preferisci così? _Faccio tutto ciò che mi chiedi_.»

Sa di aver vinto quando Iwaizumi si piega in avanti, per poggiare il viso su una mano ma soprattutto per nascondere l’altra che scende a premere sull’alzabandiera mattutino.

_~ E se ti chiedo di lasciarmi tornare a dormire? ~_ è l’ultima, debole difesa dello schiacciatore. Con l’espressione bramosa che ha messo su è chiaro anche a lui che il sonno è oltre ogni possibilità ormai.

«Vuoi tornare a dormire, Iwa-chan?»

Se fosse davvero lì, Tooru sa che ora verrebbe sbattuto al muro con violenza, un po’ di dolore per punirlo della sua insolenza, e poi tenuto lì fino a che non avrebbe sentito più le ginocchia sorreggerlo. Il solo pensiero gli fa contrarre l’inguine e chiudere gli occhi, per assaporare meglio quell’illusione.

_~ Toglila. Togliti tutto. ~_

Un sorriso trionfante gli si schiude sulle labbra e subito si libera della maglietta, gettandola oltre il letto. Si solleva sulle ginocchia, facendo scivolare pantaloncini e boxer sulle cosce, lentamente, regalando all’altro un primo piano del suo pene parzialmente eretto. Tornando seduto, sfila entrambi gli indumenti e fa fare loro la fine della t-shirt.

«Anche tu.» chiede, concedendosi lunghe carezze per indurirsi del tutto.

Iwaizumi, però, non accenna a spogliarsi minimamente. Fermo nella sua posizione, a gambe incrociate sulle lenzuola, gli rivolge il primo vero sorriso del giorno. Un sorriso pieno di promesse indecenti.

_~ Pensiamo a te, ora. ~_ gli risponde. _~ Hai detto che vuoi venire? Bene, ti farò venire. E voglio vedere. ~_

«Solo vedere?» il tono dell’alzatore la dice lunga su come pensa andrà a finire quella faccenda.

_~ Hai anche detto che farai tutto quello che ti chiedo. ~_ ad Hajime torna il cipiglio da duro, stemperato dal rossore sugli zigomi _. ~ Comincia con il chiudere la bocca e aprire le gambe. ~_

Oikawa deglutisce e sente già di respirare più profondamente. Trepidazione. È un po’ che non si sente così su di giri. Sa già che quello sarà un orgasmo fantastico.

Si appoggia con la schiena sui cuscini dietro di sé e porta una gamba dall’altra parte del computer, così d’avercelo in mezzo. Vede ciò che vede Iwaizumi, grazie al riquadro più piccolo in basso a destra, ed è uno spettacolo davvero sconcio. Ricorda di essere arrossito, le prime volte, di aver cercato di chiudere le ginocchia, di coprirsi malamente con una mano. Ora si sente abbastanza audace da accarezzarsi subito con le dita, senza pudore e senza aspettare un’altra disposizione.

Iwaizumi lo fissa senza aprire bocca e lui si tocca, fa scorrere la mano su e giù, preme sulla punta con un pollice e con l’altra mano gioca con i testicoli, in gesti plateali e quasi esagerati, sperando di invogliarlo a seguire il suo esempio. Quegli occhi su di lui sono la più eccitante di tutte le carezze e vorrebbe davvero contraccambiare.

_~ Cosa stai facendo? ~_

Ricambia lo sguardo perplesso.

_~ Questo è il traguardo. ~_ specifica l’altro, occhieggiando insistentemente il suo cazzo in tiro. _~ Torna su con quelle mani. ~_

Oh. Sarà una cosa lunga allora. Tooru ci sperava, in realtà, ma ha il presentimento che Hajime si divertirà a torturarlo. Solleva le mani – non senza uno sforzo di volontà – e se le schiaffeggia in faccia, poi le infila tra i capelli e tira le ciocche, lanciando al suo ragazzo uno sguardo esageratamente disperato attraverso la webcam, per poi rovesciare la testa indietro e ridacchiare. Fa scorrere le dita sul proprio corpo per inerzia, ricordando la strada che è solito percorrere Iwaizumi quando sono insieme.

_~ Bagnati le dita, sai che è più piacevole ~_ gli ricorda il suo amorevole fidanzato e lui fa come dice, infilandosi indice e medio della destra nella bocca, bagnandoli più che può. Lascia quella mano a concentrarsi unicamente su un capezzolo, pizzicandolo ripetutamente finché non è turgido e poi sfregandolo con i polpastrelli. Un lieve mugugno soddisfatto gli sfugge dalla bocca, poi, ricordandosi che il suo ragazzo è in ascolto e non dà ancora cenno di voler partecipare attivamente, geme più forte, inarcando la schiena.

«Iwa-chan.» chiama, adocchiando lo schermo, dove l’altro è in adorante contemplazione. Una mano è ancora nascosta oltre le caviglie incrociate, in mezzo alle gambe, cosa che gli fa ben sperare. «Mi sono avvicinato un po’ al traguardo?»

_~ Sei ancora molto lontano. ~_

Questa volta Oikawa geme di disappunto. Dove altro si deve toccare perché Iwaizumi sia soddisfatto? Non sono rimasti molti posti.

Fa scivolare una gamba sulle lenzuola, alzando il ginocchio, fino ad arrivare a toccarsi la caviglia. Risale il polpaccio in movimenti concentrici, sposta la mano sul retro coscia e arriva al sedere. Dato che Hajime non sembra voler protestare, anzi il suo sguardo è più bramoso che mai, intrufola le dita tra le natiche fino ad accarezzarsi l’apertura.

«Vorrei davvero tanto che fossi qui, Iwa-chan. Ti farei entrare.» mormora e punta gli occhi sullo schermo, sforzandosi di tenere alta la testa.

Iwaizumi ha chiaramente ceduto al desiderio di masturbarsi. Ancora nella sua posizione di piccolo pellerossa scazzato, però il braccio destro si muove in un modo e ritmo inconfondibili.

«Voglio sentirti dentro.» l’entusiasmo nella sua voce cresce man a mano che i gesti di Hajime si fanno più frenetici e di riflesso anche le sue mani scattano con più velocità. Azzarda a introdurre una falange dentro, cautamente vista l’assenza di lubrificante, e con il pollice arriva a sfregarsi con vigore il perineo. La scarica di piacere che lo percorre culmina con un altro gemito che fuoriesce dalla sua bocca.

«Iwa-chan, anche tu, spogliati, voglio vederti.» farfuglia, desiderando che maglietta e mutande evaporino dal corpo del suo ragazzo all’istante. «Sei crudele, Iwa-chan, sei tremendo.»

_~ Sta zitto e godi. ~_ è la risposta secca dell’altro.

Tooru ritorna a battere la testa indietro sul cuscino, precludendosi la vista dell’ostinazione in persona. Non resiste più e riporta una mano sul cazzo, con un ritmo subito serrato che cerca di rallentare a tratti per goderselo di più. Non trattiene neppure il più piccolo sospiro. Spera che Iwaizumi stia morendo di frustrazione, frustrazione per quello spettacolo che può solo guardare; non si meriterebbe di vederlo finire.

L’idea di chiudere lo schermo sul più bello per lasciarlo di stucco si sta costruendo nella sua testa, quando lo schiacciatore parla ancora e lo strappa a quei pensieri.

_~ Stai immaginando che siano le mie mani, le mie dita? ~_

“Sto immaginando di mandarti a quel paese” è tentato di rispondergli, ma la sua mano si chiude forte alla base del pene, percorrendone la lunghezza premendo sulla vena anteriore fino alla cappella, in una perfetta riproduzione delle movenze di Hajime quando vuole portarlo vicino all’orgasmo, e la sua mente subito capitola: sono le mani di Iwaizumi, le dita di Iwaizumi che premono prepotenti e possessive, la lingua di Iwaizumi che gli lecca l’orecchio mentre gli sussurra quelle frasi.

_~ Ma non lo sono. ~_ continua a parlare l’altro, con una voce ben più affannata di quando hanno iniziato quel gioco.

Oikawa torna a guardarlo, con qualche difficoltà in più nel metterlo a fuoco. “Cosa stai dicendo?” spera che comunichi la sua espressione, perché non c’è speranza che lo articoli a voce.

_~ Io sono qua, che ti sto guardando. ~_ la voce di Hajime trema sull’ultimo pezzo. Si ferma per riprendere fiato, si ferma un bel pezzo, perché anche la sua mano non accenna minimamente a rallentare. Lo guarda come volesse bucare lo schermo, percorrere i chilometri che li separano in un battito di ciglia e affondare in lui con tutto quello che ha. _~ E tu ti stai toccando per me. ~_

Tooru fa molto più di questo. Si puntella sui talloni, quando la prima ondata lo scuote. Si tende verso l’alto, sente ogni muscolo contrarsi e le dita formicolare, le terminazioni nervose esplodere di pura goduria. Viene perché il suo Iwa-chan possa guardarlo.

Si accascia come un burattino con i fili tagliati, il fiatone di un maratoneta e la faccia appagata. Dal portatile, il respiro profondo e spossato di Iwaizumi arriva forte e chiaro, mentre lui sta chino sul suo bacino e la mano sporca di seme.

Avvicina il pc perché non è sicuro di potersi, o volersi, alzare per parlargli.

«Ti è proprio piaciuto tanto, il mio regalo.» dice compiaciuto.

Sul comodino, la sveglia lampeggia le 8.32 mentre il suo proprietario scuote la testa e ridacchia sereno.

_FINE_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Il sexting, per chi non lo sapesse, è l’invio di messaggi o immagini sessualmente esplicite ad un’altra (o più di una) persona.


End file.
